


In the Interim

by keepitmythy



Series: Unqualified Heroes [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Good Guy Quentin Beck, I thought about making this an end tag for Building a Portfolio, It's really short, Journal Entries, but it worked better as itself, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitmythy/pseuds/keepitmythy
Summary: While Quentin Beck lies in a coma after the warehouse debacle, Peter keeps a journal of everything that happens.Immediately follows Building a Portfolio, acts as a lead-in to Rise of the Black Dahlia





	In the Interim

_Week 1_

What do you do when your weirdly-almost-third-replacement-father-figure-slash-cool-uncle-figure gets a building collapsed on him, nearly overloads his suit meant for channeling magic, and falls into what you’re pretty sure is a coma?

Peter doesn’t know. He passes the time in Wakanda in a fog, only vaguely aware of the passage of time as he heals, is checked out by multiple doctors, as Matt and Kate are healed as well, and as Beck doesn’t wake up.

Well, he doesn’t wake up properly. In the first few days alone he seemingly wakes, screaming unintelligibly about something dark and terrible coming to this dimension, uncontrollably leaking magic into the world. It takes Shuri three days to build the Mk II wristbands to detect the attacks before they came and siphon away the extra magic.

Beck doesn’t wake again after that.

They move back to New York City. Life returns to normal. Ish.

Peter gets ready for school to start back up again. His bookmarks on his laptop expand from YouTube videos and reddit threads to articles on what to do when someone you care about is in a coma.

Somewhere at the end of the first week he starts keeping a journal. He speaks aloud to Beck as he writes, using it as a record of all the man has missed while his is unconscious. Peter figures that when (always when, never if, never ever if) he wakes, it’ll save time on the recap.

-

_Day One_

Hey, Mister Beck, this is Peter Parker.

A lot of websites say keeping a journal when you’re going through a rough patch helps. It keeps all your thoughts out in the real world, on a page, where they can’t twist and change later on. I want to make sure that you know about everything that was happening out here in the real world when you wake up as it happens.

I figure it might make a cool story at least.

So, today. You’ve been in a coma for six days. We brought you back to New York City last night from Wakanda. According to the doctors, you’re physically fine.

Please wake up.

_Day Two_

Hey again, it’s me, Peter Parker.

I guess you’d probably be able to tell by the handwriting, right?

I went on patrol again for the first time since the warehouse. Don’t freak out when you read this, but I may have gotten a little bit lightly stabbed.

Don’t freak out! I’m fine! The suit absorbed most of it, it really only sliced me a little along the ribcage but I had to go home for the night after it. It’s hard to get used to watching my own back again after I got so used to you being there for me.

Please wake up.

_Day Three_

Kate Bishop took over your shift at the coffee shop. I know she’s avoiding coming here, seeing you. I think she feels guilty for coming out of the collapse with barely a scratch on her while you’re stuck like… well, like this. We’ve all told her that none of us blame her, that you made your choice to save him even when you couldn’t save yourself, but she’s not listening.

I know what that kind of guilt is like.

But you don’t want to hear about this, right? Right. School starts in three days for me, MJ, and Ned. Senior year. It’s kind of weird. May was talking the other day about how we should have been looking for colleges this summer but in my defense, things really did get a little weird.

Did you go to college? We never talk much about your past. You said you became an acolyte at sixteen, but was that, like, the end of your formal education?

I have so many questions for you when you wake up.

Please wake up.

_Day Six_

So I haven’t written for a few days, sorry about that. I lost my backpack after I decided to go on patrol after school one day, only just found it again (would-be thief saw my student ID inside and decided to be nice to Spider-Man for once). But that means I did miss a couple days.

Recap? School started today. It was weird. I’m used to fading into the background where no one really notices me. Now, everyone kept coming up to me, asking how I was doing, thanking me for one thing or another.

And they keep asking where Mysterio went. Official story is that you’re on vacation, but I don’t know how long we can keep that story going. Sooner or later someone’s going to find out.

_Day Eight_

Someone found out. Your room is filled with flowers and get well cards and balloons and honestly, Mister Beck? It’s getting hard to move in here, and the flowers are killing me. The floor nurse on duty said more were coming than could fit in the room. I told her to give them to other patients on the floor. I figure you would have liked that idea.

Strange found me on patrol last night, asked about you. I told him that nothing had changed, you’re still laying here and making us all sad. He said to tell you that Falcor misses you.

I think that might be code for him and Wong missing you too.

We all do.

_Day Nine_

Hey Beck, it’s MJ. Peter couldn’t come today, but he asked me to write today’s entry for him.

He’s fine, he’s just upstate at the cabin with Pepper and Morgan. Ned went with him, but I said I had too much work to do and stayed here.

I don’t know how much of this you can hear, but we all need you to wake up. Peter misses you. I don’t like seeing him sad.

_Day Twelve_

Sorry for the time skip again. It’s back to Peter for now. Senior year is… It’s a lot more than I was expecting, let’s just say that. I haven’t been able to go on patrol since I got back from the cabin, I’ve just had too much homework to do.

I’m gonna use the foot of the bed if that’s cool? I don’t think you’d mind. If you could wake up to give me a hand with this physics homework that would be awesome.

_Day Fourteen_

MJ and I went on a date yesterday. Like, a real date. No monsters, no life or death situations, just the two of us hanging out at the coffee shop like normal people.

I can imagine your “good for you, kid,” face with the wink and the grin, but I’d like to see it in person. Please, Quentin.

We miss you.


End file.
